Walking Among Shadows
by CelticFox313
Summary: There is a ghost organization working from the shadows, which not even Torchwood 3 is aware of. It all started when Aaron Copley is shot before he could even raise his gun towards Martha and Owen, and it goes on from there. An anonymous tip here, a rogue Weevil taken care of there, until the Team stumbles over The Nest, base of a team made out of different people, that somehow work
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Torchwood. If I would Ianto wouldn't have died and Tosh and Owen would have already been a couple. All rights reserved to its rightful owner. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_There is a ghost organization working from the shadows, which not even Torchwood 3 is aware of. It all started when Aaron Copley is shot before he could even raise his gun towards Martha and Owen, and it goes on from there. An anonymous tip here, a rogue Weevil taken care of there, until the Team stumbles over The Nest, base of a team made out of different people, that somehow work together, and their boss, with a hidden secret she would die before telling. Starts at 2X06 Reset and changes most of the show from there. _

* * *

**Chapter 1**: Re-reset

Cardiff was as cold as it was expecting in the dark night, as a tall black figure sneaked at the entrance of an alley, the barrel of a gun glinting in the dim street light, which was cleverly avoided. Pale fingers touched the Bluetooth device from its ear, a firm yet soft feminine voice whispering "Are you sure this is the place?" she murmured, a pair of turquoise eyes gazing around. "Yes, ninety-nine percent sure. Well, ninety-four." A masculine voice called from the device, making the woman frown, but before she could open her mouth, a group of six people came towards the black SUV, making the hidden girl retreat in the dark alley.

The Team were making their way to the car, happy after the new victory, but unaware of the danger lurking in the shadows. Owen's hand clasped over the door, tugging it open for Martha who was talking to him, a smirk on both of their faces. Ianto and Tosh were already in the car, Jack in the front seat along Gwen. A voice behind them made them all freeze, Martha's eyes widened.

"Did you really think I was going to let you just walk away? You've ruined everything I've worked for!" Aaron Copley's voice snarled, his eyes fixed on Martha, his hands clenched around a gun. His eyes sparked with a mad glint, his shoulders shaking but hand tightly gripping the gun.

Owen slowly closed the door of the car, stepping in front of Martha, his hands in front of him peacefully. "Now, let's not be stupid, Ok?" He swallowed, though straightening up, not wanting to let Aaron see how afraid he was.

Behind him, Gwen has her gun out already, pointing firmly at Copley, Jack stepping along her into view. "We're both rational men, scientists" Owen continued, his voice calm as he slowly stepped towards the mad scientist. "I know you don't want to-"

A bang stopped Owen's words, and the Team stared wide eyed as a body hit the ground. Aaron Copley was dead. His eyes were staring lifelessly in front of him, the gun slipped from his hands as he rested on the concrete, blood forming under him. He was shot with one bullet to his temple, killing him instantly before he could even realize what happened.

Gwen's grip on the gun loosened and she pointed at the floor, too shocked to do anything. Owen stared at the dead man but his gaze moved to the killer bullet, that was now rolling towards him. Jack acted instantly. His old gun was pointed towards the shadows where the shot must've been made, quickly making his way towards a black figure that was now trying to escape the crime scene.

The figure was slim, barely Jack's height with a long black cloak that was swishing behind it, head covered by a black fedora. The chase soon ended upon arriving at a dead end. The killer-or savior- jumped on top of some boxes, then on the wall.

"Stop!" Jack called, gun pointed at the person, though with little hesitation. The figure stopped, straightening and standing tense. "Show yourself" The human turned around, revealing a pair of bright turquoise eyes, glowing from under the fedora. The woman had pale skin and a firm face, a normal nose and pink lips, the bottom one full. She blinked twice, slowly at Jack, though no word left her lips. "Who are you?" Jack whispered, but something about those eyes made him hesitate.

"You'll find out soon" The woman's voice was merely a whisper, though in the quietness of the night it sounded more or less like a shout, echoing on the black walls of the small alley. Jack frowned, momentarily thrown back by the response, and that was all the girl needed to jump down the wall. His eyes widened and he shouted, but by the time he climbed the wall, the mysterious shadow was already gone.

Slowly, Jack made his way back at the Team, a frown still on his face. Gwen hurried towards him, her eyes wide and questioning "What happened?" she quickly asked before Jack could even open his mouth. Jack let out a sigh, and shrugged rubbing his neck "Believe me, that's what I want to know too" Owen swallowed, tearing his gaze away from the corpse of Aaron Copley and focusing on Jack, who was ushering them all inside the SUV. He helped Martha, whose wide eyes finally moved from the dead body.

Tosh gently touched Martha's arm comfortingly, Ianto looking at everyone. Jack was gripping the wheel, a confused frown on his face, Gwen was looking down, her eyes slightly wide, Owen was staring in front of him, the realization of almost being shot sinking in slowly, and Tosh and Martha were apparently comforting eachother.

-#-

The woman slipped in the passenger seat of a black car. She let out a long sigh, taking off her hat, black hair falling in curled cascades over her shoulders, as she leaned back in her seat. Next to her was a tall man, fair skin and barely noticeable stubble over his chin. His hair was brown and slicked back, a pair of brown eyes staring at the set of turquoise in question. He was wearing a white shirt with a loose black tie, his eyes protected by a pair of black-rimmed square glasses. Both hands were covered in large and detailed tattoos, a watch around his left wrist.

The woman only nodded, taking out her gun, a single-action revolver with a black grip, grey barrel and golden cylinder. "It's done" She murmured, unloading the gun "Did anyone catch you?" The man's voice was louder and less discreet, making her scrunch her nose, but shake her head "No. Everything is just how we planned. Owen Harper is saved"

He nodded, a relieved smile on his face "That's great, we should go celebrate!" A grin broke on his face, making the woman roll her eyes, though a smirk pulled at her lips. She shrugged with a defeated sigh "Why not?" The man grinned, starting the car "Great! I know the best place to do this!"

* * *

**Hope you've enjoyed this. Please review if you would be so kind. Second chapter comes soon! I would like to hear your opinion on my first attempt of writing.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood. If I did, everything would be completely different.**

**This takes place in Season2Episode10 From Out Of The Rain.**

* * *

**Chapter 2:** From out of the Rain…

The night had fallen over the grassy area, as a dirt path led to a traveling circus. Music filled the air, as bright lights emanated from the circus. People of all ages huddled together, listening to the Ring Leader, a tall man with a black coat and a top hat.

"Ladies and gentlemen, girls and boys, have we got a show for you tonight!" He waved his hands, urging the people to gaze around. "A once-in-a-lifetime show!"

The awed visitors gaze around at the different acts. Two performers, dressed amusedly were jiggling with fire-lit pins, several clowns were mimicking all kind of faces, wanting to draw laughter out of the crowd. "Amaze your ears, astonish your eyes, then run along home and tell your friends and neighbors" the Ring Leader continued, motioning to a group of bulky man

"A once-in-a-lifetime show, never to be forgotten for the rest of your lives" A blonde woman dressed in black held the hand of a little girl with the same hair, standing outside and gazing around. "So" The man leaned to the little girl, offering her a ticket "Why not step inside?"

The child gazed at her mother, at the ticket and at the man "We're waiting for you" The man continued, as the kid snatched the ticket, running through the entrance.

A bright light and a scream distracted the blonde woman, making her turn and look behind her. As the light of the traveling circus vanishes completely, the filed is casted in darkness. When the mum turned to look back, the circus is gone. There's nothing but fog, grass, and silence.

-#-

Cardiff was faced with a hard rain, that seemed without end over the night city. Not many people had the courage to face the harsh weather and walk out of the streets. The black-haired man was lounging on the king size bed, knees drawn in the air and laptop on them. He typed quickly, humming as a classic rock song filled the hotel's room. He was smirking, his glasses perched on his nose and foot tapping slightly on the bed. He was wearing jeans, a shirt rolled to his elbows and a loose tie.

He glanced at the bathroom door as the tall woman with turquoise eyes came out in a white fluffy robe, her hair curled in a light blue towel. She stretched until her back popped, rolling her head to make her neck pop too. Letting out a groan, she plopped next to the man on her stomach, propping herself on her elbows, head tilted to the right "So, what's new, Mark?" She murmured, looking up at the laptop.

Mark chuckled, turning the laptop to reveal a picture of the wedding of Gwen Cooper-Williams, heavily-pregnant. Her eyebrows rose and she couldn't contain a chuckle, her lips pulling in a smirk "Well, that's one hell of a wedding present" She murmured, standing up and making the man, Mark, grin "Oh, my dear Eliza, I feel so refreshed to hear the fact that you have, indeed, a sense of humor." A wet light blue towel hit his face, making him laugh.

Elizabeth, or Eliza for friends rolled her eyes, letting her long hair dry in the air. She walked to a bag next to the bed, taking a change of clothes and walking to the bathroom, letting the door slightly open to still be able to hear Mark "Is it done?" she called.

"Yep" He smiled proudly "Every photo, video, tweet or post referring to Gwen Cooper-Williams' wedding that might've leaked on the internet are deleted. These guys go into all sort of trouble. Now I know why you're pinning after them" Mark looked up towards the bathroom door smirking.

"I am definitely not pinning" Eliza rolled her eyes, coming in the room. She was dressed in faded jeans, a black tank to, slipping in a jacket. Her hair was curled under the familiar fedora, eyes shadowed "I already told you, we need them. All of them." She sat on the edge of the bed, pulling on a pair of black converse.

"Does that mean you don't believe in me anymore?" Mark faked a pout, looking with puppy brown eyes behind his glasses, making her roll her eyes again "Of course I believe in you. But, I fear of what will come. Saving Owen Harper is only the first step."

He nodded, closing his laptop and facing Eliza, who was now standing up, rolling up her sleeves to her elbows. She swallowed, looking in the mirror and fixing her fedora, careful for not any loose hair to fall from it "The second one is to attract attention. And to hope they won't start shooting us"

Mark sighed, scrunching his nose and running a hand through his spiked hair "The calmness with what you said those words truly worries me" he murmured, pouting "Alright then, boss, how do you want to attract attention on us?" He grinned up at her.

Elizabeth turned to face Mark, arms crossed and a smirk on her face "Let's go see a movie"

-#-

The Electro was flooded with warm light when Eliza opened the door, closing her umbrella with Mark after her. He took a deep breath smiling as he gazed around "Man, I forgot how good it is to be here. Used to come here when I was young" Eliza chuckled softly, fixing her hat and walking inside.

The small room was barely occupied, as the duo sat down in the corner, relaxing in the old red comfortable chairs, unnoticed by Ianto, Gwen nor Owen who were in the other corner. Mark leaned to Elizabeth, whispering "So, why are we here? Why are /they/ here?" She leaned to him back "The Electro had a history of rift activity. It had been quiet for years, but, call me paranoid-" "Which I call you every day" Mark added smirking and making her roll her eyes "-I have a feeling something'll happen"

They quieted down as the lights dimmed, the piano accompaniment filling the small cinema, and the curtains opened. The old black and white film started. Various footage of the city as it was in the old days are shown. Suddenly, the footage changes, making Eliza frown. There were clowns juggling some hats, and many various circus acts, along with a woman in a bathing suit, a strong man lifting a barbell, two men in turbans standing side by side and juggling fire-lit pins. "This isn't Hope Street" Mark muttered to her, making her nod.

The manager left the room, quickly going towards probably the projection room. Eliza's frown didn't leave her face as she squirmed, just as the Ring Leader was standing on a platform, looking out and beckoning with a motion of his hand.

The footage kept changing, flashing through the acts and making Eliza more and more uncomfortable. Her hands clenched and relaxed from fists, nibbling on her bottom lip. Her eyes widened upon seeing Captain Jack Harkness on the screen, pointing a gun at his chin. "Is that.." Mark murmured, and she could only nod.

As the piano song stopped and the film faded, the two stood up. She quickly made her way out of the room, sighing softly upon being out of the room. Mark frowned, starting to follow her when a shadow passed the corner of his eyes. He quickly looked towards it, seeing Ianto Jones doing the same, but whatever was there was now gone.

Mark touched Eliza's shoulder gently upon reaching her, and she offered him a small smile "M'ok. Just being my paranoid self" She shrugged, crossing her arms

"Well, your paranoid self usually is right, so spill" Mark put his hands on his shoulders, raising an eyebrow behind his black glasses. Eliza sighed rubbing her neck "There's something that unsettles me about that film" she murmured.

The door opened, revealing Captain Jack Harkness. Before Mark could say anything, Eliza tugged him, dragging him out of sight as Jack left to meet with probably Ianto who remained back. "I'll tell you while we go back home" she murmured.

-#-

Eliza and Mark walked down the street, walking under the black umbrella towards their hotel. A closed café, The Windsor Café. Their footsteps picked up speed upon seeing a fallen figure. Eliza let the umbrella hit the ground as she and Mark skipped on the floor, examining the woman. Her eyes were open and lips slightly parted.

"There's a heartbeat, but she isn't breathing" Mark murmured frowning "No saliva, and lips cracked" His gaze moved to her "Let's call-" Eliza was already speaking to the phone, nodding at Mark.

After the call she sighed, taking off her jacket and curling it under the victim's head, making her more comfortable "It seems you weren't paranoid after all" Mark murmured shrugging. Eliza pursed her lips, looking around them "Just what the hell's going on?"

* * *

**Hope you liked it. I split this episode in three chapters, and I hope you'll leave a reply if you liked this chapter or story. **

**More will come soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood. If I did, Janto would've happen much sooner.**

**I want to thank sd4ianto and sandysan2013 for their review. Thank you again :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 3:** Out of the Rain

Eliza and Mark quickly made their way after the paramedics, her jacket in her hands and slightly out of breath. Her eyes widened upon seeing Ianto Jones waiting in the hall and she tugged Mark back. "Give me your glasses" She murmured, taking off her hat, letting her black curls flow over her shoulders as she put it on top of Mark's head.

He frowned but complied, fixing the hat slightly. His eyes flicked to the hospital hall and his eyebrows rose in understanding "I thought you wanted them to notice us" He frowned confused.

Eliza rolled her eyes as she slipped in her jacket, brushing her hair in a tight ponytail, the glasses framing her bright turquoise eyes "I do, but not when something like this happens. They need to focus on what kind of creature sucks all the water from the victim's bodies. Just like we need to"

The duo walked inside, just as the young nurse and Ianto walked quickly to a room "There's been another one" Ianto said, making Eliza and Mark's eyebrows rose. They gaze at each other and hurried after them.

"Who's she?" The familiar American accent was heard, as Jack glanced at the nurse "We don't know. A young couple found them" The nurse explained as Eliza and Mark both exclaimed at the same time "We're not a couple"

Jack eyed the duo though his gaze flicked to the Restaurant Owner's again. He pressed his hand on her chest, put his face close to her nose and mouth "The same" He murmured "Heartbeat but no breath"

Mark's eyes flicked to the young woman next to the victim they found, a frown on his face "Her mouth's been drained of moisture" Owen mumbled.

As the three Torchwood 3 members left the room, soon reunited with a fourth member, Gwen Cooper, Eliza and Mark were hot on their tail, though keeping at a distance not to look suspicious. "This makes no sense, they're almost dehydrated and possibly brain-dead, and yet somehow they're still with us" Owen frowned, looking at Jack.

"So, some part of them had been taken elsewhere" Jack scrunched his nose in thought "Well, that's impossible" Owen scoffed, as they rounded a corner. "For the body to be alive, there must be a life force somewhere. Yet they're separated it, and stolen it" Jack explained. Ianto frowned, tilting his head "Who has the power to do that?" Jack sighed, running a hand through his hair "I don't know. But we need to find out fast. Two people chosen at random. Who's next?" He looked worriedly at the others "Whatever's doing it has the whole city to choose from" Gwen murmured. Jack sighed, as they opened the doors "Or the world"

Eliza and Mark glanced at each other and nodded simultaneous. That was far more worse than they first thought. "We'll go back to the Electro. We need answers" She murmured, tugging him in the other direction, the umbrella shielding them from the harsh rain.

-#-

Mark huffed and scrunched his nose gazing around the small office the boy, Jonathan, was using to edit the films. Eliza was sitting on a chair, gazing at a roll "Found it" As the film rolled, they both huddled in front of the small monitor, gazing curiously.

The footage starts just as the last one did, with a complete different footage of the blessing of a ship. Suddenly, the silent film changed, showing various acts. First the strong man lifting weights, next two men in turbans juggling fire-lit pins, then two clowns making various faces. Next came the high-wire act, then Jack with a gun pointed at his own temple, dressed in some kind of safari kit. Eliza quickly stopped, as Mark let out a low whistle "Man, I knew he was old, but not /that/ old" He mumbled, blinking twice. Eliza rolled her eyes chuckling and continuing the movie. The whole circus group were waving to the camera.

Eliza leaned back in her chair with a frown, nibbling at her bottom lip and fiddling with her ponytail "There's something missing" She murmured, and that was the only thing Mark needed to start the film again, frame by frame "There. There was a woman there" She pointed, making Mark jump slightly. The film slowly continues, and Mark stopped it again "And there was the Ring Leader. A man with a top hat. Funny moustache" Eliza nodded, and their eyes locked "What do you think it is?" He raised an eyebrow, and he frowned when she shrugged. "That's…worrisome" he mumbled, swallowing.

Eliza rubbed her hands over her face, under the glasses and sighing loudly "So there's a creature that can manifest itself from a movie, takes the last breath of a human and leaves them in a comatose-state. What else do we know? Um…There must be something about the rain" She nibbled on her bottom lip, getting out of the chair and walking to the doors, frowning "They manifested after Electro rolled that film"

The duo left the room, as Mark started to type on his PDA. "There was a legend. My mam told me. Something about…" He scrunched his nose "A traveling show. She used to say I should hold my breath so they won't steal it" He shrugged, still typing "She used to say they came out of the rain" he murmured.

Eliza sighed, as they made their way back to their hotel. It was silent and almost empty, the only light being the one from the lobby and their room. She opened the laptop quickly, sitting cross-legged on the bed "Alright, we need to search of any similar cases." She murmured.

Mark chuckled and sat next to Eliza, laying on his back "Now I see why they appeared now. The Electro is the last old cinema left untouched in Cardiff. And since the cinema probably killed the traveling show, this is the perfect revenge" She nodded, eyes glued to the screen.

He quickly stood up, making Elizabeth jump slightly and move her eyes from the blinking screen "There had been other victims. A family this time" She swallowed, sighing softly "Go, I'll still look into these" With a nod, Mark made his way quickly out of the hotel, running to the hospital.

-#-

Mark entered the quiet hospital, just as the nurse spoke to Jack and Ianto "Those words, From Out Of The Rain, I'm sure I've heard them before. Oh, I remember, it was Christina. She was a patient" Mark swallowed, staying by the door to listen to them "Here?" Jack murmured, making her shake her head "No, at Providence Park. It's a psychiatric hospital" Ianto nodded "I know"

"I used to work there. She was a full-time patient, been there since she was a child. She was a strange one. Whenever anything, any kind of entertainment show was laid on, she became scared. She'd run away and hide" The senior nurse continued "Did she say why?" Jack asked, making her nod "Yes. She said they were coming to steal her last breath. Poor love" She shook her head.

Jack and Ianto shared a look, frowning. Mark leaned slightly to hear what they were talking "I think we've just found ourselves our first witness" Jack murmured. As the couple walked to the door, Mark bumped into Ianto, slipping a microphone in his jacket. "Oh, sorry" Mark offered an apologetic smile to Ianto, as he smiled politely "No problem"

As Ianto and Jack walked towards the doors, Mark flipped his PDA smirking and typing. He put a Bluetooth headphone in his ear, grinning brightly when he heard Ianto and Jack talking. He quickly hurried back home, the grin never leaving his lips.

-#-

Eliza and Mark were both huddled on the bed, listening to the conversation between Jack, Ianto and Christina. "Christina, tell us about them. The people who came out of the rain" Jack murmured.

"There was music-Hurdy-gurdy music, acrobats and a man with fire in his hands" Christina's voice was clear, as Ianto chuckled softly under his breath. "Who else was there?" Ianto asked. "A man in dark clothes, and a woman. A beautiful young woman in a silvery costume. She seemed to glisten" She continued "They touched you, I can sense it. They touched you as they passed by" Eliza and Mark shared a frown.

"Tell us about the man, Christina" That was clearly Ianto's voice, followed by Christina. "Oh. Uh, he spoke to me. He asked if I would like to join the traveling show. He took a kind of flask out of his pocket. It was polished like silver. I asked him his name. Oh, I shall never forget it. I never shall. He said he was the Ghostmaker. He wanted to ... take my breath and put it in his flask. He said I could travel with his circus, I would be in his audience forever. I turned and ran away as fast as I could. People went missing from the village that night. My mother, my father ..."

-#-

Eliza and Mark were in the local library. Mark's glasses were perched on her nose, her hair curled in a low ponytail "Alright, here we go" She murmured, putting an old newspaper on the table where Mark was typing on the laptop .

"Missing people in 1898, a small village, Wellsfield, disappeared after a traveling show visited the village" She crossed her arms, sitting in a chair next to him. "And an article from 1901 with the same cause"

"I found some article from 1911. Listen: "Police and doctors were left both amused and baffled when Mr. Alfred Mace insisted that his dead wife could be brought back to life providing a certain flask could be found"." Mark looked up at Eliza frowning "So we have to find that silver flask, which apparently contains the 'last breath of each victim'. Sounds easy" He offered a small smile.

Eliza sighed, rubbing her temples and scrunching her nose "With us? Nothing's ever /that/ easy" She murmured. "We need to get back to Electro. Let's go"

* * *

**Please review if you enjoyed it. Your words will be gladly welcomed.**

**Also, if I'll get at least 4 reviews, I'll post a review(if that's how you call it) of the future chapters.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood. Obviously.**

**Enjoy! And please read the A/N for a quick surprise.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: **Back in the Rain

Eliza and Mark walked to the back door of the Electro. Mark was leaning on the wall, looking right and left for anyone who might see them, as Eliza was working on the lock. "I don't know if I should be impressed or scared of your hidden talents" He murmured, making her chuckle "Impressed. Always be impressed." She gazed up with a smirk, his glasses still perched on her nose, though her hat was left at home "Now hush"

The duo made their way inside, their guns out and gazing around warily. "I hear music" Mark murmured frowning "Piano music" He blinked twice, as she quickly took a left.

"Where are we going?" He whispered eyebrows rose "The Projection Room" She muttered, though they both stopped upon seeing Owen Harper checking the door.

He walked to the next one, jiggling with the door knob. With a frown, he banged on the door with the butt of his gun "Open up!" He shouted. Before he could start hitting the door again, it suddenly opened, the Ring Leader grabbing Owen's mouth and stepping out of the projection room slowly to the hallway.

Eliza's eyes widened and they both sprang into action, running in the door and hitting the Ghostmaker, making him stumble. Owen slowly slid down on the ground, gasping for breath. "Stay with him" Eliza told Mark as she started to run after the Ghostmaker who was trying to get away.

"The flask! He's got it!" She heard Ianto's voice shouting as she was steps before the ring leader. Gwen rushed to grab the flask, but the owner gripped Gwen, making her kneel and gasp for breath. Distracted by the kneeling woman, Ianto managed to grab the flask, running out of the Electro.

Eliza put her gun back in the holder, rushing out after Ianto, hot on his heels. Jack ran down the stairs, holding the hand-held camera "Gwen, are you alright?" he ran to the fallen woman, helping her on her feet "Oh, yeah"

"Are you ok?" Jack repeated checking her for any injury "Yes" Gwen insisted.

Mark helped Owen down the stairs in the lobby, the man still panting and gasping for breath. Jack shot them a side-way look, frowning at the stranger "Owen are you alright?"

Owen managed a short nod, though Mark grinned at Jack "Oh, don't worry, I'll take care of him. You go after the weird man"

With a nod, both Jack and Gwen rushed out, following where they thought Ianto went.

-#-

Ianto continued to run down the street, turning and heading back to the warehouse, Jonathan's flat. With a glance behind, he saw Eliza, who was looking behind as well. Frowning, he started up the stairs to the building.

The Ghostmaker suddenly appeared behind Ianto, grabbing his shoulder. Ianto let out a yell and crumpled to the ground, making Eliza's head snap to him and her steps quickening. The Ghostmaker took the flask from Ianto, walking up the stairs.

Eliza grabbed the rail tightly, hovering her whole body over it and climbing after the Ring Leader. The two fought for the flask, though he managed to uncapped the flask first.

Jack arrived at the scene, already starting to film the Ghostmaker. Gwen rushed after him, looking wide eyed "No! Please!" Ianto pleaded, looking wide eyed as the Ring Leader tossed the flask in the air.

Eliza's eyes widened and she reached for the flask, managing to catch it, her thumb clasping over the mouth. The Ghostmaker growled and gripped her hand, making her cry out and crumble on the floor, though she cradled the flask, tightly and stubbornly covering the mouth.

Jack opened the camera and pulled the film out, ripping the film from the camera. The Ghostmaker's eyes widened. With a cry, his grip on Eliza fell, as he flashed and burned out like old movies.

Eliza's curled around the flask, gasping for breath and keeping the sliver bottle close, eyes close tightly. Ianto slowly climbed the stairs to the woman, kneeling by her and gently touching her shoulder. Turquoise eyes opened slowly blinking twice at him behind her glasses. "I saved them" she murmured, smiling tiredly at him as she revealed the flask, still clasped with her thumb.

Jack and Gwen slowly made their way up, Gwen with a cap for the flask, though she passed it to Ianto. "You can hear them" Eliza murmured, slowly holding the flask towards Ianto. He curiously pressed his ear to it, swallowing as he felt the eerie breaths coming from it. He quickly capped it, all four of them sighing in relief.

Mark and Owen ran to the scene, as the medic immediately made his way to the crumbled Eliza. After checking her as well as he could, Mark helped her up. With a soft groan, she leaned on him, smirking lazily "We did it"

Jack let out a laugh, his arm going around Ianto's waist and tugging him close "Yes we did" His grin fell slightly upon seeing the woman's familiar eyes "But who are you?"

Mark blinked twice, grinning at the man "Hello there" making Eliza moan and shake her head "Don't. Just, don't." Pouting, he looked down at her "I was just saying hello" she rolled her eyes but smiled at Jack "Good to finally meet you, Captain Jack Harkness. We have been trying to contact you for a while"

Jack's eyes narrowed "Explain" But Mark waved a hand dismissingly "After we return the last breaths to their rightful owner" Jack nibbled on his bottom lip but nodded, sighing softly "You go with Gwen and Owen. Ianto and I will take care of it"

-#-

After a long walk towards the hotel where Eliza and Mark were leaving momentarily, Eliza let herself rest in the bed, sighing tiredly. Gwen sat in a nearby chair, though Owen crossed his arms and leaned on the door's frame. Mark offered a bottle of water to Eliza, which she gladly took it, sipping from it.

Half an hour filled with awkward silence and some small banter, Jack and Ianto made their way at the hotel. With crossed arms, Jack looked at the duo "All the victims are recovering. Now, please, explain"

With a sigh, Eliza got up and straightened herself, crossing her arms as Mark walked to the laptop, typing something. He turned the monitor to the Torchwood 3 group, revealing the Torchwood emblem.

"My name is Elizabeth Hale and he is Mark Chase, head archivist and alien expert of Torchwood 4" Eliza softly replied, making Jack and Ianto's eyes widened "Last of Torchwood 4" Mark shrugged sadly.

* * *

**Thank you for your reviews, and I will reveal a short review for future chapters to every 4 reviews, starting from tomorrow.**

* * *

_Tosh is typing quickly at the computer, eyes glued on the screen "I'm gonna try and divert power from the auxiliary source back to Turnmill. If that works, I can talk you through restoring the coolant system."_

_Gray approached Tosh from behind, pointing the gun at her. Before he could press the trigger, a cold barrel is held on the back of his head "Don't" Eliza's voice is cold and low, eyes glaring at him. Tosh's eyes widened and she turned to look at the two, gasping softly upon seeing Gray's gun._

_He slowly raised his hands, eyes trained in front of him. "Tosh?" Owen called through the comm. "Continue, Tosh. I'll take care of him" Eliza murmured, and with a nod from the computer genius, she continued to walk Owen through the program._

_In a minute of foolish calmness, Gray quickly turned around, rocking the gun out of her hand. The two fought for dominance over the other gun, barrel pointed to the roof._

_Tosh turned around just as a shot ran through the Hub. She let out a scream, a thud noise filled the Hub. "Tosh!" Owen cried through the comm._


End file.
